Haut-du-Cap
Haut-du-Cap (English: Cape Heights) is a communal section located in the city of Cap-Haïtien. It is the second section of the city. Neighboring sections Locations History • On the October 14, 1802, when Pétion took up arms against the French in the Upper Cape, he seized a howitzer at the Welche Bridge, which guarded twenty-five poets. • One of the important settlements was the Charrier habitation. The Charrier Ravine, located on a plateau, defends Fort Vertières. The Butte Charrier is on the road from Limbé to Cap-Haïtien, to the left of the road, and a little closer to the Cape. Crossed by a little bridge, the rapid water of the Charrier Ravine, which rushes to the right of the road, in the river of the Cape, passes by Fort Vertieres. At the attack of this fort, in 1803, Dessalines understood that the success of the battle depended on the removal of the Butte Charrier. "I look," he cried to his soldiers, "all the year to fall brigade by brigade, that the Haitian drapeau floats on the summit of Charrier before half an hour". At these words, Galien el. Jean-Philippe Daut, dashed with two bataillons in the alley that stretched along the ravine. The French directed all their blows on the small column which always advanced through the projectiles at the pace of charge without being shaken. Finally they settled on the plateau, and from there thsy answered the Vertières fire, at the foot of which Capoix was doing prodigies of valor. On the narrow plateau of Charrier, the three demi-brigades which had seized it found no shelter, for the projectiles launched from Vertières had demolished the residences of the habitation. Daut had entrenchments built there. The native soldiers fight-shoot with so much vigor that they excited Rochambeau's admiration. It was at Charrier that Dessalines told Clerveaux, who had lost one of his epaulettes, these memorable words: "You are now the commander of my generals." The French evacuated Verrieres the next day, after setting it on fire. • In 1803 General Claparède was in command of the Haut-du-Cap Power Line. He made the fortresses tend the gardens of the Verdiers habitation. Seeing among them working under the baton, the son of Colonel Medard; a black youth named Pounoute, whose father had been hanged at the Cluny Market by Rochambeau, after the attack of Romain, he took pity on him, sent for with several of his companions, made the chains which bound them to each other, and favored their escape by telling them that he was tearing them away from certain extermination. • Mr. Henri Etienne owned a steam factory on the Vaudreuil habitation, located in the rural section of Haut du Cap not far from Vertières. This habitation is also where the wounded of the native army were transported during the attack on Cap-Haïtien by Dessalines in 1803. There had been entrenchments. On June 10, 1860 President Gerrard visited this habitation which belonged to Monsieur Constant. On February 6, 1803, the native Roman general beaten by the French at Bousmat and Métayer, retired on the Vaudreuil habitation with his troops. The next day General Claparede was launched against him with 2,500 men. Assailed on all sides, Romain presented everywhere a formidable front. Claparede, after several efforts to remove the retreating camp, pretended to beat in retribution, in order to attract the natives to the open country outside their lines. Romain, believing that the French were on the point of fleeing, sprang up over his entrenchments, to break them. Claparede immediately turned, opened his ranks, and the light artillery vomited the grape shot into the native battalions. Brigadier Neterwood immediately charged the head of the cavalry with the guard of honor. Roman returned to his position. Neterwood, carried away by his usual ardor, stopped only at the foot of the entrenchments, where he was greeted by a sharp fusillade. The two armies remained in presence. The natives lost 200 men the French as much. On the following night, General Romain withdrew to his headquarters at Limbé. • In October 1801, Christophe had dispersed thos departed from Moise who were marching on Cap-Haïtien. Category:Communal Sections Category:Cap-Haïtien Arrondissement Category:Nord, Haiti